How my parents met each other
by linkjames24
Summary: Accelerator and Misaki were telling their daughter a bedtime story when she inquired about their own. Old memories are brought up and the two share a walk down memory lane.
1. Chapter 1

"And that's how I met your father," his wife said.

Misaki sat on the couch, with her small daughter on her lap. Her daughter, which she teasingly called Little Misaki. Misaki was a blonde girl with a beautiful face and curvaceous body that drew attention to her large chest. She wore a yellow dress embroidered with white stars and lacy white shoulder-length gloves and thigh-high stockings. A thin, five pointed crown embedded with a star shaped ruby gemstone adorned her head.

Her eyes resembled actual stars and twinkled with mirth as her little girl asked a question. "How did mama meet dada?" the little angel asked.

Misaki grinned and flashed her husband a coy smile. Accelerator glanced at the ring on her left hand, and felt his own. He was an albino, wearing a long sleeved white shirt and black trousers, and the father of the little girl.

"Yeah, dada," Misaki said. "How did we meet?" She hugged their daughter and leaned down to rest her head on Acceletator's thigh. He brushed gold locks from her face and caressed her cheek, coaxing a fond smile. He patted their daughter's head, and the little girl looked curious as she blinked.

"It all started a long time ago." Or 2 years, 9months and 13 days to be precise.

* * *

Accelerator looked in surprise at the girl standing before him. She was beautiful, with long blonde hair reaching her backside and starry eyes. She made an impish smile and nodded back. She was Misaki, the fifth level 5 esper. Accelerator was the first.

In Academy City espers are ranked based on their value to the scientific community. Level 5 was the highest and 0 the useless. Among the level 5 he was the most powerful. Misaki didn't even register on his radar and he only knew her in his research of his peers.

Yet here she was.

They were at an office. Behind a desk was a balding old man with a white beard and suit under a lab coat.

"Hey prof," Accelerator said, red eyes glaring daggers at the old man. "Remember when I told you I don't like surprises? I'm not liking them."

"You registered your name online and won the raffle for the space program," the professor said and adjusted his spectacles. "But you didn't read the contract. There was never a sentence claiming you were the only explorer. You can back out, if you wish, and we can find someone else to partner up with miss Misaki."

"Aw." Misaki pouted. "Such a shame for the number one to decline being my roomie. Oh well." She shrugged and smiled. "Let's go, doc. Where's my rocket?"

"I am a professor. I did not earn my degree for you to make fun of me," the old man said. Misaki reached into a white handbag and extracted a remote. She pointed it at the old man and clicked a button.

"Miss Misaki I shall do everything you please," the old man said and genuflected on the table.

Misaki's smile took a more sinister nature as she nodded in satisfaction. She closed her eyes and nodded at Accelerator. "Since you're still here," she said. "I'm guessing you're not leaving?"

"It's once in a lifetime," he said.

"Yeah," she said softly. She eyed his duffel bag, and then her own. "Let's go?"

"Don't we need a space suit or something?" Accelerator asked.

"It will be provided for in the station," the old man said. "Are you certain of leaving, my lady?" he asked Misaki.

"Yes," she said, expecting to be led to the rocket.

"Very well." The old man pressed a button under the table. She read his mind too late and her eyes widened in horror as she reached for him.

"Wait!" Misaki exclaimed. Accelerator raised a brow. Particles of light enveloped the two and then the world changed.

Sleek white walls, a glowing ceiling and a black floor revealed the interiors of the space station. There was a single bed in the corner. A black door revealed a small bathroom. When Misaki stepped on the center of the room the floor rose into a silver cylindrical compartment revealing a handle. She opened it and whistled. Cans of food and drinks were connected to metallic arms reminiscent of hooks used to obtain stuffed toys from the arcade. "This whole place is a food storage unit," Misaki said, eyeing the floor, the walls and the ceiling. "If you dig through the metal you'll find countless food and drinks rotating through the space station."

Accelerator yawned. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep."

Misaki looked at the bed. "Can you take the floor?"

"In one year," he said. "Until then, you can have it."

She made a wry smile. "Fine. We can share it. You wouldn't want a lady to be left shivering on the cold steel floor, would you?"

"I couldn't care less," he said. But he relented and told her she could sleep so long as she didn't intrude upon his space. Misaki giggled and thanked him. Her positivity was sickening. Accelerator took the right side of the bed and stared at the wall until he fell asleep.

He awoke sometime later to the sound of the bathroom door opening. Misaki got out, wearing a yellow tank top shirt and black cycling pants. The clothes were tight on her flesh and left a lot of skin, accentuating her alluring body. Her blonde hair glistened with bathwater as she straightened it with a comb.

He noticed she wasn't wearing a bra. One of her nipples, pink and hard, clung to her shirt which outlined her large breasts. It was surprisingly distracting. Misaki caught him staring, and her cheeks turned a slight tinge of pink almost unnoticeable as she gently covered the center of her breasts with her slender left arm.

"See something you like?" she teased him.

He nodded, completely honest. "Yeah."

The blush reddened and she was momentarily speechless. She shook it off and made another playful smile as she approached the cylindrical fridge. She turned her back to him, drawing his eyes to her supple ass and lissome thighs. He was surprised she had a thin waist.

"Well?" She glanced at him.

"Just orange juice," he said. He stood up, reached for his duffel bag, took some clothes and went to the bathroom.

They spent three months being casual with each other. For some reason she never wore a bra despite being embarrassed around him. He didn't take her for an exhibitionist so he deduced she was unprepared for sharing a room with another person. And a man at that. One who was immune to her powers too. If it were literally anyone else barring the other level 5's it wouldn't have mattered if she was naked because she could force her roommate to fall asleep.

But not Accelerator. He was immune to her telepathy.

And so, reluctantly, she gave him a show.

He only ogled, and that was enough to make her blush.

As time went on, however, she became less and less discreet about her appearance. One evening, and he only knew it was evening based on the clock from his smartphone that told him it was 9 pm, Misaki drank a can of pineapple juice, blissfully sighed and smiled, closing one eye as she stretched her arms behind her head. Her breasts bobbed with the motion. She wore a white crop tank top that bared her smooth flat stomach and yellow boyshorts. The amount of skin she revealed drew his eyes to her curvaceous body. Once more she didn't wear a bra. Her pink nipple and areola from either breasts clung to her tank top which outlined her chest.

She might as well be naked, but the fact she wore clothes made her all the more alluring.

"That felt good," Misaki said. She crossed her arms and rolled her shoulders. "I wonder how my clique was doing though." Now and then she mentioned some aspects of her life. She attempted to be secretive at first, but being stuck with him as her single roommate eventually made her talkative. She was cute, too, whenever her starry eyes twinkled at the mention of her friends and classmates, each one unique and special in their own way. One liked honey, another loved birds, and there was even a girl who really liked stuffed frog toys or geckota, whatever they were called.

Once more she came from the showe. Her blonde hair glistening gold with bathwater. Her skin glowed. She traced a hand down her thigh, knowing full well he was staring at her pretty legs. She gave a coy smile, enjoying his impotence. You can look but don't touch, her eyes told him.

And he was looking.

"Want some?" She offered the can.

He snorted and shook his head. "No thanks." He needed go get to the bathroom and rub one off. Her eyes glanced to his erection. His to her tits. And then an idea came to mind and he felt excitement swell from within his chest. "But I've got a proposal."

"Oh yeah?"

"I'll drink it, wherever it lands."

She raised a fine blond brow. "Like a game? What's in it for you?"

"Bored, mostly. We need something to keep us from losing our minds. An entertainment." Like you.

"True." She smirked and tilted the can, letting a drop splash the floor. Her eyes danced with mirth. "You can back out anytime you want. But if we play, you'll have to finish it."

"No takebacks," he asked.

"Obviously."

"Done." Accelerator practically geneflected as he got on his knees and lowered his head to lick the drop of juice clean.

Misaki gasped, one hand covering her delighted smile. She eyed the can, and so did he. She was about to drop more juice to the floor when he sprung up so fast she didn't have time to react and snatched the can from her hand.

She yelped when he poured the pineapple juice on her shirt, soaking it transparent and revealing her two large distracting breasts. Her face flushed as she realized what he meant moments before he cupped the underside of one tit, filling his hand, leaned, opened his mouth and took in the shirt, the nipple, areola and supple breast. His teeth sunk into flesh and his tongue lapped up the juice. His left hand held the can. His right hand kneaded her breast. Through his mouth he felt the hard nub of her perky nipple. She moaned and tried to step back. He grasped the underside of her large breast to root her in place. Her tit was so soft and supple. The temptation was offered and he took it like a hungry dog. He replaced the pineapple juice with his own spit. The fabric got in the way of touching her skin, but he was fine with that. Misaki closed her eyes and gave light moans and his forearms with slender hands. When one side of her shirt ran out of juice he turned to the other by holding its underside with one hand and sunk his teeth into her tit.

That was when he noticed it.

Misaki jerked her head when he pulled her shirt up, revealing her large breasts in all their glory. He cupped one and compared it to the other. One areola had a pink nipple at its center. The other one was missing a nipple. No, it was pushed inward instead. "An inverted nipple," he mumbled.

"Accelerator," Misaki whined like she was drunk. "There's no more juice…" Her bountiful breasts glistening said otherwise, but he relented and poured her tits once more. He sat down, put the can on the floor, held her hips and pulled her with him until her legs were on either side of him. His erection rubbed her cameltoe. If they were naked he'd have fucked her already.

Misaki's blushing face was nothing less than completely amorous. It set him on fire. He took one breast into his mouth, suckling it. It was so good. His teeth rubbed flesh. Tongue flicked a nipple. Spit coated her breast. Her labored breathing sent goosebumps down his spine. He released her breast. A bridge of spit led it to his tongue. He kneaded the other one. Rubbed the areola with his thumb and forefinger. He inserted both into the inverted nipple and pulled it out. Misaki gasped.

And then she smiled a playful smile like she just won the lottery. He narrowed his eyes. She raised the can of pineapple juice. The one he left on the floor. He sighed. "If you wanted to stop just tell me."

She drank the entire juice, licked her lips and winked. He slammed his lips to hers, her mouth opening as he forcefully pushed his tongue inside. He greedily slurped the juice and her saliva both. Their lips parted with a trail of spit. He cupped her oversized tits and suckled one breast after the other, gagging himself with her titflesh. He let go of her breast with a pop. The reddening breast glistened with a shimmer of spit.

She arched her back and spasmed. She lost all energy and fell against his body. Her forehead pressed his collarbone and she looked up with doey star eyes.

"You're so sensitive," he said, noting her orgasm. He felt something soak his legs and looked down. Her boyshorts and thighs were wet with her cum. He looked at her. She smiled sheepishly. She stood up and turned around towards the bathroom. He followed her, wrapped his arms around her from behind and cupped her large breasts. She closed her eyes and bit back a moan, her face flustered as he groped her. When he was done she was panting. Only then did he let go. She glanced at him and sashayed to the bathroom.

Consumed with burning lust scorching his skin, blood and veins, Accelerator took off his clothes and reached for the bathroom doorknob. It was locked. He used his power and broke it open. He found her clothes on the marble floor before the glass shower room. Her naked body was pelted by droplets of water.

He opened the shower room, maintained his balance over the wet floor, and felt the heat of the steam and hot water wash over his body. He spun her for a kiss.

* * *

He didn't really remember much of what happened that night. He pushed Misaki to the wall, slid his cock inside her pussy and fucked her until she was nearly catatonic from her orgasms and emptied himself inside her.

Now, the two watched their daughter go to sleep. Misaki giggled, Accelerator shrugged and the parents closed the door. They returned to their own bedroom. Accelerator sat on the bed. Misaki took off her clothes, sans her gloves and crown, and rested on Accelerator's lap.

"You remember when she was just a baby?" Misaki asked. Accelerator ran his fingers over her silky soft hair.

"She's always a baby," he said. "I can't seem to accept the idea of our daughter growing up."

"If you didn't want a kid you shouldn't have fucked me, silly." Her teasing smile showed she didn't mean her words. Still, he sighed.

Misaki left his lap, rolled over and wrapped herself in the sheets. Her bare chest squeezed against the mattress. The sheets covered half her ass and teased the rest. She crossed her arms and laid her head on her forearms. Her hair cascaded over her shoulders, over the side of her tits, and over her atms. Her starry eyes twinkled and she smiled at him.

"Turn off the light, hubby."

He gulped. Even now she still made him feel crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been 3 weeks since Misaki left the spaceship. She found herself in a conundrum.

What had been a fun time in space with her no-strings attached sexual relationship with Accelerator was more trouble than it was worth.

Why?

Because of the albino who stood outside her doorstep.

She was in one of her private properties: a cabin in the woods somewhere in Japan. She came here to relax and told no one about the area.

Yet he still managed to find her.

Beyond the canopy the clouds split and unveiled the full moon.

The only light came from the fluorescent lamps near the fireplace. Misaki was bathed in light. Accelerator submerged in darkness.

She knew it was him due to the night vision specs over her starry eyes. She noticed he looked her up and down. She wore black shorts and a crop top accentuating her thighs, hips, midriff and breasts.

She removed her specs. "What do you want?"

"To talk," he said.

She was tempted to slam the door closed but thought better of it. It wouldn't do to anger the #1 level 5 of Academy City.

"Come in."

Without warning he pulled her into a hug. "I missed you," he said, then drew her for a wet kiss. She was helpless as his tongue invaded her mouth. He pulled her shirt up. Her breasts spilled onto the open hair. His pale hand sunk into her large tit and flicked her nipple with his thumb.

He kicked the door closed and carried her to the bedroom.

Hours later she tried to move.

She moaned.

He was on top of her seductive body. Her breasts squeezed against his chest. Her slender legs stretched the mattress. He removed her shorts but kept her shirt. The bed was drenched in sweat and cum. He gripped her ass. His head was buried on the space beside hers. They haven't spoken since she told him to come in, and he interpreted that differently.

Her phone started ringing. Through half-lidded eyes and drooling lips she realized the call was important.

She tried to reach the nightstand. She couldn't move. He hit her g-spot. She curled her toes, spasmed her legs and arched her back against the mattress. He came inside her.

It would remain the same for the next 12 hours. When he was finally done, he pulled our and a rivulet of cum escaped her cunt.

She wasn't allowed to leave. They only stopped when she needed to use the bathroom: toilet and shower. And whenever they drank and ate.

"I'm just a sex toy," she told him the evening of the third day. She lay on her side and faced the wall, completely naked.

"No," he said. "You're my sex toy exclusively." He held her waist possessively. The pure honesty of his words made her shiver.

Then he sodomized her.

On the fourth day she finally asked him how he came to find her. It was just small talk as she served him a teacup laced with aphrodisiac. The aphrodisiac would make him horny then sleepy. Then she would leave, briefly, to retrieve some supplies from Tokyo then return.

He got to her, and she decided she might as well make the best of it. She adorned a dark brown silk robe with gold leaves woven into the fabric. The robe was tight around her figure and left her supple thighs bare.

"I didn't find you," he said, sipping the tea. "Hokaze did. Girl with ringlet curls? I think she planned on visiting you today as a surprise."

Misaki froze. Then there was a knock on the door to the foyer. "This tastes funny," Accelerator said. He stood up, wore his boxers and raised the cup. "There's still a little left. Here, you can have some." Before she could decline he sipped the tea, held her cheeks, opened her mouth, kissed her then poured his spit and tea down her throat.

Too late. She felt the heat take over. She unintentionally damned Junko to a similar fate. If she had not put the aphrodisiac in his drink he wouldn't be consumed by lust and would ignore Junko.

The heat was overwhelming. She began fingering herself drenching her hand with her juices.

"Wait," she heard Junko say softly, followed by a yelp as Accelerator, consumed by the heat, pulled Junko's slender arm.

Misaki watched her maybe-boyfriend rape her best friend while she fingered herself to a scenario she helped concoct.

Junko was a slender girl, beautiful too, with long hair in ringlet curls and distracting pretty eyes. "M-Misaki-sama!" she stammered, seeing Misaki's state of undress. Misaki pulled her sash, leaving her collarbone, side breasts, midriff and pussy bare.

Accelerator removed Junko's dress and underwear with one pull then dragged her into the bed. Accelerator was red. He wasn't all there. Like Misaki, he was consumed by heat. He fucked her, taking her virginity. Misaki mounted her face, let Junko eat her out, closed her eyes then moaned till she convulsed in orgasm.


End file.
